Adventures of Team Highwind
by Shuuman
Summary: A bossy Pichu, a candy craving, Quilava, a family of rocking out Lugias, and an Eevee who may be the only sane one in the house. Yeah defiantly an AU of Mystery Dungeon


Shuuman's note: Hey everyone in fanfic land. I apologize to anyone who reviewed the old version of the story but I feel I've gotten a little better when I first put this up. It's cleaned up and the three main characters actually have names now! Hopefully anyone new reading this will enjoy the story as well.

* * *

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Team Highwind!**_

Chapter 1: On our way.

* * *

"I can't wait Quin! I can't believe we're forming our own rescue team." Exclaimed a Pichu riding on a Quilava's back.

"Sure, Maisy but unless we find a third member we aren't rescuing any one." answered the mount.

The Pichu and Quilava were brother and sister Quin being the elder and Maisy the younger sister. "I know. But I'm sure we'll find a third member once we get to Pokémon Square. What we need to focus on is our Rescue team name." said Maisy.

Quin shook his head the best he could without knocking his sister off. "Not again. We'll worry about it when we get to the square."

"But I want to have a name by then. It'll make us more professional." Said Maisy. Quin sighed; this was an argument he could never really win.

The two had been on their journey nearly a week now and they probably still had two or three more days ahead of them. Maisy had dreamed of forming a Rescue Team after she herself was rescued from becoming an Ariados next meal. As her older brother Quin felt it was necessary to watch over her since she was prone to getting herself into trouble if left alone long enough. Also unknown to Maisy their parents had charged him with keeping Maisy out of life threatening missions until she evolved since the incident as his dad said "Too close for comfort". Quin, however, had been too guilty to tell his enthusiastic sister. He decided to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Quin I'm hungry is there anything around to eat?" asked Maisy

"I'll see what I can do just get off right quick" the mount responded. Maisy slide off her brother's back and landed on the ground. Quin quickly scanned the trees and found a bunch of Oran berries.

"Gotcha" Quin backed up somewhat then charged forward and rammed the tree with a Tackle attack. The Oran berries rocked but didn't drop from the tree. "Stubborn berries…One more time should do it."

Quin rammed the tree until the tree let loose three bunches of Oran berries which Maisy easily caught. "Okay but may be a few more would do. You know for the road" Quin happened to be quite partial to Oran berries (Or just about anything sweet for that matter) Maisy rolled her eyes as she saw her brother attempting to do. Quin's little cravings had landed him in trouble more than once and she guessed that this time would be no different.

She guessed correct.

Quin rammed the tree once more making it rain Oran berries on top of his head. Maisy walked up to the pile as her brother he managed to pull his head out of it.

"Ow. A little help please?" Maisy shook her head and sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Learn some restraint" Quin looked down sheepishly.

As they ate Maisy once again brought up the subject of a team name "Dad said we should come up with a name that isn't too flashy. Pokémon who use flashy names usually can't live up to them." Said Maisy, while nibbling an Oran berry.

"Mmm… I don't know. What would you call the team?" asked Qui while searching around for any other Oran berries he could have missed.

"Maybe Team Jubilee?" Quin turned back to Maisy.

"Heck no, that is way too girly for me. Besides it sounds like we're setting up a festival or something." Maisy folded her arms and thought harder.

"Maybe we don't need to say team. How about The Rescuers?"

"No Maisy. I think that name's already been taken."

Maisy sighed and flopped onto her back staring up at the clouds. "Well this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She grumbled.

"The name isn't the important part Maisy it's the actual rescue work." reminded Quin lying down next to his sister.

"I know you've only told me a million times by now Quin. It's just I can't wait. I want to have at least one thing ready before we start. Also I want our name to be famous like Team A.C.T."

Quin smiled "Why be just like them? We could be better than them one day." Maisy sat up "You really think we could?"

"Sure why not? Even Team A.C.T had someone better than them at one point or another." Said Quin.

Maisy stood up "Well we should get going again then. A rescue team should be able to get to any destination as fast as possible." announced Maisy.

Quin snorted "Looks like I got her riled up again." He mentally rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Maisy and Quin continued their journey towards Pokémon Square nothing too eventful happening except when Quin mistook a Shroomish as a giant Aspear berry and got a face full of Stun Spore, the resulting paralysis slowing them up for a day, finally it was the night before the two were supposed to arrive in the square.

"Well Quin by this time tomorrow we will be in the square" said Maisy.

"You nervous?" asked Quin.

"No"

Quin raised an eye ridge. "Really? You sure you're not the tiniest bit worried?"

Maisy started to fidget with a stick for the fire. "Well maybe a little bit nervous." Admitted the electric mouslet.

"That's better. I can admit I'm very nervous." Quin answered while breathing Ember on the fire.

"So what do you think our first mission will be?" asked Maisy.

"On account we'll be a low-level team probably something simple like running errands." Responded Quin

"Errands! What kind of rescue work is that?" Maisy outraged.

Quin simply shrugged. "It's what I heard. But I might be wrong."

Maisy grumbled under her breath "You better be wrong."

Quin started kicking some dirt over the fire effectively extinguishing it.

"It won't matter if it's simple or not if we don't get any sleep." Said Quin.

Maisy started to fume "I'm not…" Before she could begin her rant Maisy was overtaken by a very big yawn.

Quin smirked "You're not what? I didn't quite catch that"

Maisy frowned "Oh hush"

"Good Night Maisy"

"Night Quin

Both Pokemon had been sleep for a while when Maisy suddenly woke up.

"Quin?"

Maisy turned towards where her brother was asleep and could still hear her brother's steady breathing.

"I guess it was just my imagination." Maisy started lying back down to return to sleep but for some reason couldn't shake the feeling she heard something.

"Maybe if I just walk around I'll find out what that noise was." So with one last look at her brother Maisy walked into the forest that was on a side of the path resolving not to go too far out so she wouldn't get lost. Being a mouse Pokémon Maisy had fair nocturnal vision so she had no problem walking.

"Oh what was I thinking? There isn't anything out here at all! I should get back before I get lost."

*SNAP!*

Maisy nearly jumped six feet into the air at the sudden sound. "Who's there!" she called then a voice answered back

"Anyone there? I gotten myself lost in this blasted forest since yesterday. Do you know a way out?" the voice asked.

"Y-yeah I do should I come find you?"

"No, just stay there I have a good idea where you are now."

Maisy gulped she was beginning to have second thoughts about staying in a spot because some disembodied voice said so. After going over this in her head she decided she wasn't going to stick around to see who or what the voice belonged to. Maisy turned around and ran smack into something.

"Ow!" Maisy rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?"

Maisy answered before looking up

"Yeah I'm okay you got a hard head whatever you are." Maisy looked up and to her immense relief it wasn't something bad. It was an Eevee.

"Wait you're an Eevee? You guys don't live around here…I think." Said Maisy

"I know but you see I was headed to Pokémon Square when I got my map shredded by some Spearow that found that I wasn't handing my food over without a fight. Then I got myself lost in this forest chasing them." said the Eevee.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Hey why don't you come with me? Me and my brother's camp isn't too far."

The Eevee looked uncertain but he answered "Alright but you lead the way I'm nearly as blind as a Zubat out here.

Maisy led the Eevee back to the campsite. Quin was still sleep completely unaware of his sister's little outing.

"Good thing he's still asleep. I would have never heard the end of it if he found out." Maisy whispered

"That's your brother?" the Eevee asked surprised.

"Yeah"

Maisy turned to study the Eevee since the lighting was better in the moonlight. Maisy noticed that this Eevee's fur collar was pure white instead of the usual tan collar. Also he had black stripes from the start of neck to the end. The only other unusual thing about him was his eyes were also colored grey.

"What were you expecting a Raichu?" said Maisy a little indigent.

Eevee shrugged "Well, at least another Pichu." He answered sheepishly.

Maisy rolled her eyes "You're not the first and you'll probably won't be the last don't worry about. So are you hungry at all? We don't exactly have much since we were expecting to arrive in the square tomorrow."

The Eevee shook his head. "No thanks I'm okay."

"Suit yourself."

The Eevee started to lie down. "So what were you going to do once you reached the square?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"My brother Quin and I are going to start a rescue team when we get to the square. What are you going to do?"

"I was kind of hoping to find someone." Said the Eevee.

"I heard the square was a busy place you'll find him…" Maisy eyes lit up. "Wait why don't you come with us?"

The Eevee looked up "Huh?"

Maisy continued "I'm asking you join our rescue team and if your friend's in Pokémon Square there's a chance you'll run into him."

The Eevee looked uncertain. "I don't know. You sure your brother will be okay with that?"

Maisy glanced at her brother. "I'll talk to him don't you worry." Maisy yawned "I'm going to go to sleep. Good night." Maisy curled up next to Quin then fell asleep. The Eevee watched them sleep for a while

"I guess I could go with them for now." With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey wake up!"

The Eevee mumbled something and turned around in his sleep. His sluggish mind determining it was still several hours too early.

Maisy tapped her foot "Come on wake up! We need to get going!"

"Hzz…five… more minutes…zzzzz"

Maisy's eye twitched "That's it you asked for it!" Then she shocked him with Thundershock.

That got him up. "Owwww! What was that for?"

Maisy looked innocent "Well you wouldn't wake up so I got you up. Sorry"

The Eevee looked smug as he tried to mat his fur back down. "You sure don't sound sorry. Did you talk to your brother yet?" he asked

Maisy nodded "He let me have about going out on my own but he said he wanted to talk to you"

"Where is he then?"

"He's already on the path. Come on let's go already!" So the duo walked from the camp to the road where Quin was waiting a more or less impatiently.

"So you're the Eevee she was talking about. Thanks for bringing her back." Eevee looked at Maisy with a confused look but the mouse just gave him a "Just Go with It" look

"Uh yeah no problem" he said a little shaky. Quin studied the Eevee for a second but quickly dismissed any suspicious thoughts.

"Since you bought my troublesome sister back I trust you. I got no problem with you coming with" he announced.

Maisy climbed up Quilava's back and sat back down. "See it all worked out right…uh what was your name?"

The Eevee answered "It's Grey"

Both Maisy and Quin gave Grey weird looks.

"My parents weren't exactly very clever with names."

Maisy nodded "I know what you mean I nearly got named Chu, Alright Quin forward march!"

So the trio began walking down the road for a while Maisy brought up her inevitable question.

"So Grey what do you think of a team name?"

Quin groaned but Grey seemed to think for a moment. "How about Highwind?" he suggested.

"Highwind? What's that?" Quilava asked.

"I heard it a while back from a Pidgey. He said it was the name of a ship he saw once."

"Well it sounds cool!" exclaimed Maisy.

Quilava shrugged almost knocking Maisy off his back. "Sure why not; as long as I don't have to hear about this anymore."

Maisy pumped her fist in the air. "Okay from now on we're known as Team Highwind!"

Grey sweatdropped, "Is she always like this?" he whispered to Quin

"You have no idea" Quin whispered back.

"Maybe I was better off in the forest."

Quin smiled "She's not so bad when you get used to her."

Grey looked up at Maisy who was still going on about rescuing not really noticing the conversation. "I sure hope so." So the three new friends continued on their way to Pokémon Square not really knowing what they were getting themselves into…


End file.
